


Survival of the Buggiest

by Ayngelcat



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Insecticon Talk, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cyclonus/Season 3 Easter Party at http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/45210.html?view=445594#t445594<br/>No warnings.</p><p>Prompt: "Resurrect your favorite Transformers The Movie victim(s) There are plenty of candidates!" </p><p>Summary: Insecticons appeared to buy it in TFTM. Yet they showed up at the start of season 3 – briefly. Common theory seems to be that these were clones. But – were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Buggiest

“And what is the meaning of this?” Galvatron roared from his throne. He regarded the three microchips on the tablet before him. Then glared again at the Constructicon medic. “If I am having my time wasted again, then I will have you melted down, I will have all you Constructicons melted down, I’ll…I’ll…”  
  
Hook’s face showed no change. Cyclonus, however, rose and put a hand on his arm. “My Lord!” he exclaimed. “This is a matter of some gravity I fear. You should hear him out.”  
  
Galvatron shook him off. “Very well!” he bawled. “Speak!”  
  
Hook looked at Soundwave, who nodded. He cleared his throat. “These are programming chips from the Insecticon carcasses we found on Charr,” he said. “I will come straight to the point. They were the remains of clones. Analysis has proved this conclusively.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. “And?” Galvatron roared. “The point being?”  
  
“My Lord!” It was Cyclonus who spoke again. “The point is that these chips are dated _after_ the unicorn war. It means – it means _my Lord_ – that in order to make them, the real Insecticons must have survived and previously sent other clones to be refashioned into – er – the Sweeps and myself. This is …” he dropped his head, “an uncomfortable thought.”  
  
“As if that is my concern!” Galvatron thundered. “You function, don’t you? What’s the problem? And if you think …” he seized the tablet, turning to Hook, “that a bunch of _bugs_ are of any interest to me – well – you’re due for a meltdown sooner than I thought!” And with that, he dashed it to the floor, shattering the chips.  
  
“My Lord!” Cyclonus voice had a strangled quality. “You don’t understand. There’s no telling how many clones they have made, or where they may be –“  
  
“Indeed.” Hook, who truly had never gotten over the survival of the fittest concept, and the fact that Devastator should have run the show, could not keep the smug tone from his voice. “It is very probable that they are building a hive and amassing an army. If this is so they will most certainly be – a true test of Decepticon strength.”  
  
He looked at Soundwave, who again nodded. _Information correct,_ he intoned. _Constructive leadership called for._  
  
Given the somewhat 'strained' history of relations between his team and the telepath, Hook was well pleased with that reply.


End file.
